A Friend - A Bendy and Cuphead Fanfic
by shygirl2009
Summary: Its a three-shot story This is before both games start, when Cuphead was around five years old and when Bendy was already abandon and in his demonic form
1. Chapter one

Chapter one

It was late in the evening as a small child was blindly walking through a forest. The same forest that reside next to his parent's house, whom repeatedly told him to not enter the forest, but he still entered the forest. He couldn't really help it since he's a very adventurous and curious child. His arms and legs were covered in small cuts and bruises from the branches and sometimes tripping.

He shakily wiped away his tears, trying to see where he was going before he let out yelp, tripping over a lone branch, hitting the ground and earning more scratches. Letting out a whimper, he pushed himself onto his hands and knees and looked forwards, but when he did, he saw a spot of light in the distance, making his face light up and in his excitement, he clumsily got to his feet and started running towards the spot of light.

When he got close enough, he saw that it was a building so he quickly looked around for an entrance and found a broken window, which he quickly entered and immediately felt a sudden change in temperature. He could feel the coldness in his skin quickly being warmed up by the warm temperature inside the building. Then soon enough the warmness started to make the boy drowsy, which caused him to tiredly walk around to a place to sleep but when he saw a table, his child mind decided that it was a good place to sleep so he pushed himself onto the table, using the chair as a stepping stone and curled up in a ball.

Within a few seconds, the boy was finally asleep.

As he was sleeping, a shadowy figure slowly appeared beside the table, looking down at the sleeping child. After a few minutes passed, the figure started reaching towards the child with clawed hands…

...then gently picked the child up and started walking towards one of the empty room to place him in for the night.

He only took a few steps when he stopped, hearing something behind him.

"You know you can't keep that thing here…..might as well kill it" a female voice said, making the figure growl at her suggestion and kept walking, ignoring her.

He manage to find a room with a bed, since he knew that some workers would use it to catch up on some sleep, for the child to sleep and walked towards the bed and placed him down before moving the covers over the child then left the room.

Xxxxxx

The child slowly woke up with a yawn and rubs his eye. Then he started to notice where he was, "Huh?" he tiredly mutters out as he sat up, looking around with a curious expression. Then he got out of the bed and walked out of the room, wanting to explore the area.

Once outside the room, he started wandering around, looking through every crook and turns. When he turn the corner, he suddenly bumped into something and fell down on his bottom. Rubbing his forehead, the child looked up to what he ran into and saw that it was a tall figure.

The tall figure was in all black with some white on their face and hands. It looked like ink was dripping down their face, covering their eyes and their hands looked like claws.

Normally it would look scary to anyone, but not to the child. The child simply stood to his feet, still looking up at the figure and started grinning happily.

"Hi~ I'm Cuphead and you are mister" the child happily introduced himself.

Bendy was silently watching the child in slight shock. He thought that the child was being looking at him in fear, but instead he was staring in curiosity and innocence.

Still curious and shocked, he moved down, crouching in front of the child, still taller than the small child, but it looked like it didn't bother Cuphead.

Seeing that Bendy was leveled with him, Cuphead was still staring at the tall man before walking close to him and reached out, placing his small hand against Bendy's cheek before smiling, feeling the warmness against his small hand and giggles.

Hi Mister" Cuphead greeted Bendy once more with an innocent smile, making Bendy feel warm in his chest.


	2. Chapter two

Chapter two

It had been a few hours since they met and Bendy had been by little Cuphead's side, keeping him safe since he recently found out that the small child is quite adventurous and instead of stopping him, Bendy was walking beside him, sometimes keeping him away from some rooms that are either closed off or too dangerous to the child and, since there are holes on the floor, Bendy would grab the back of Cuphead's shirt whenever the child trip on the holes and when Bendy placed the child back on his feet, Cuphead would continue walking like he never tripped in the first place.

Bendy felt kinda glad to have some new company since the only company he had was the demented woman, which he hates, so he wasn't too surprised that he felt protective of the innocent child.

Xxxxxx

"Mister! I'm hungry" Cuphead told Bendy as he grabbed the taller's hand as Cuphead's stomach growled a bit.

Bendy looked down at him for a few seconds before walking, gently leading Cuphead. He walked up to a table before reaching down, placing his hands under Cuphead's arms and picked him up before placing him on top of the table. Then Bendy signaled the child to stay put, whom quickly nodded at him, before leaving to find a few cans of Bacon soup for the child.

Xxxxxx

Bendy managed to find three cans and felt like that was enough for the child and as he was heading back, he stopped, hearing something behind him. He looked back and scowled, seeing that it as the demented woman again.

"I see that the child is still alive….hehe" the woman said in an amused tone, "Maybe I should pay a visit to hi-" she started saying before she was harshly cut off by a clawed hand wrapped around her neck, cutting off her air.

Bendy lifted her up and growled at her while Alice was gripping Bendy's wrist, trying to make him release her. "Ack! L-Let...g-go!" Alice breathed out as she was struggling. As she was slowly becoming limp, she was suddenly dropped, hitting the ground hard then she started gasping for air, gripping her own neck.

Bendy growled at her one last time before turning around, walking away leaving the woman alone.

Xxxxxx

Bendy made it back to where Cuphead was, whom face lit up when he saw the tall figure. "Mister!" Cuphead happily called out as Bendy walked towards him before placing the cans on the table before picking one up and using his claw to open the can before handing it to him.

Curious, Cuphead took the can from Bendy and looked inside the can, trying to figure out what it was before lifting it up, sniffing it before taking a small taste before letting out a happy hum, liking the taste and started drinking it more.

Soon enough, Cuphead had managed to finish all three cans, which Bendy was happy that the child wasn't hungry anymore.

Then Cuphead let out a burp before covering his mouth, slightly giggling a bit. The reaction made Bendy happy then he placed his clawed hand on Cuphead's head, slightly petting him, causing the child to giggle more and looked up at Bendy with innocent eyes.

Suddenly Cuphead grabbed Bendy's wrist, pulling it down and hugged his arm, letting out a loud yawn. Seeing that the child is getting tired, Bendy gently picked him up and walked back to the room with the bed. He could feel the child tight gripping his shoulder and cuddling against his chest, making him smile inside.

When he made it to the room, Bendy lifted the covers and gently placed Cuphead down and moved the covers over him, the child started whining and having a tight grip on Bendy's wrist. Mentally frowning, Bendy looked around until he found a plushie version of his other self, so he reached towards it, grabbing it and handed it to Cuphead, whom looked at it for a few seconds before slowly grabbing it then started holding it close as he lay back on the bed.

"Night night mister" Cuphead tiredly said as he slowly fell asleep.

Letting out a low hum, Bendy moved the covers up more, keeping the child warm before quietly leaving.

But in the back of his mind, he knew that he couldn't keep the child here forever.


	3. Chapter final

Chapter final

Leaning by a boarded window, Bandy could faintly hear shouting outside and instantly knew that someone was searching for the child and felt a piercing pain in his chest, knowing that he might be alone once more…

…...but he knew that he have to return Cuphead back.

Xxxxxx

When he made it back, Bendy walked to the bed and gently picked Cuphead up, quickly waking him up. "Mister…?" Cuphead tiredly asked as he was rubbing his eye with one hand and holding the plushie close with another.

Letting out a low hum, Bendy walked towards one of the windows that have a hole and placed Cuphead down, whom was staring up at him in a confused tone before he started heading someone calling his name.

"That's dad!" Cuphead said in a happy tone and was about to leave when he stopped.

Confused, Bendy gently gave him a push, but Cuphead barely moved and turn to look at him with teary eyes, surprising the tall figure.

"I-I don't want to leave you alone" Cuphead whimpered out in sadness, making Bendy feeling sad, making him kneel down in front of Cuphead and pulled him into a hug, causing the child to hug back tightly, shaking a bit.

Bendy let out a low purr before pressing his lips against Cuphead's head, imitating a kiss before pulling away and wrapping both of Cuphead's hands around the plushie.

"I-I can have it?" Cuphead asked as he was sniffing a bit, making Bendy nodded. Cuphead let out a smile and hugs the plushie close, "Yay..." the child laughed a bit, making Bendy mentally smile before gently pushing him towards the opening.

Cuphead looked at Bendy one last time before turning around and left the building.

Soon enough, Bendy could hear multiple people letting out happy yells and knew that Cuphead will be home safe.

Xxxxxx

"Hey Cuphead, what's this?" Mugman asked his older brother as he was inspecting the plushie in his hand.

The plushie looked worn out, but was gently cared for. He also noticed that the plushie was a small demon, which he was surprised since he thought that Cuphead would have been wary of any demons since their encounter with the Devil a few weeks ago.

Looking up from his cleaning, Cuphead saw the plushie hi younger brother was talking about and let out a soft smile, remembering how he gotten it.

Standing up, he walked up to Mugman and gently took the plushie away, looking at it with sad eyes. "Its a plushie…..an old friend had given it to me" Cuphead simply told him before letting out a sad sigh and gently placing it back on the desk, causing the plushie to let out a squeak.

"It must be a really good friend" Mugman commented it when he saw how gentle his older brother was with the plushie. Cuphead nodded a bit and turn to him with a smile, "He was….lets finish up cleaning" Cuphead suddenly said with a grin before walking out of the room.

Mugman took one last look at the plushie before leaving, following his brother.


	4. Sequel Out

**So yeah, like the title says, the sequel is out and the first chapter is already published so yeah**  
 **The sequel is called 'A Friend In Need'**


End file.
